


Green

by euryales



Series: Colours [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, hi im a touch starved lesbian, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euryales/pseuds/euryales
Summary: You're Faith's favourite and she wants you to know.(reupload lol)
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader
Series: Colours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Green

Her soft yet dry hands cupped your cheeks. You could feel her lips ghost over yours. If you moved closer, your lips would meet hers but her touch had you frozen. Your lips parted, just a little bit. God, you wanted to move closer, feel her lips against yours, her arms around your shoulders as you pulled her hips against yours.

“You’re my favourite, do you know that?” she whispered. You could feel her warm breath fan over your face. She smelled like Bliss but at this point, you had gotten used to it.

You met her green eyes and gulped, finding yourself barely able to breathe. But Faith kept you safe. She always did. A smile appeared on her face. She tilted her head the other way but her eyes were still locked with yours. It was as if she was gazing right through you, reading every secret, sin and thought in your body.

And if she was indeed reading your thoughts, she’d surely send you to John to atone for your sins.

“You are,” she hummed, her hands sliding to your shoulders.

“Faith, I-“ you whispered, but she shushed you. Her hands moved back to your cheeks, her thumbs covering your mouth to silence you. “Don’t speak,” she smiled, lightly shaking her head. She moved even closer – you could almost feel her lips on yours.

“All you need to do…” she instructed, “Is focus on me.”

And you did. The world around you disappeared behind clouds of Bliss. At first you didn’t notice. Faith’s eyes were pulling you in, luring you like sirens. Your eyes moved to her lips before flicking back to her eyes, and she definitely noticed. A small chuckle escaped her mouth. “I know what you want,” she slowly said.

At last, she moved until your lips met hers. They hastily moved in sync as you finally allowed yourself to touch her. Wrapping your arms around the small of her back, you pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

And as she kissed you, only one thought came to mind.

If this was the Bliss, you never want to leave.


End file.
